Jenny 8 : Trilogie Partie 3 : Matty
by Missfantasy74
Summary: Il est des fois où le poids de la destinée pèse plus fortement sur les épaules. Cette journée en est une pour Matty... Cependant ses sentiment pourraient le mener plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il est temps d'en apprendre davantage sur ce jeune homme... Et pour ce faire, je vous propose un petit retour en arrière! Une toute nouvelle aventure dans l'univers de Doctor Who!
1. Le devoir

**Titre : Jenny's Adventures 8 : Trilogie Partie 8 : Matty**

**Résumé : Il est des fois où le poids de la destinée pèse plus fortement sur les épaules. Cette journée en est une pour Matty... Cependant ses sentiment pourraient le mener plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il est temps d'en apprendre davantage sur ce jeune homme... Et pour ce faire, je vous propose un petit retour en arrière!**

**Spoliers : Il est bien évidemment préférable d'avoir lu les aventures précédentes de "Jenny". Donc, les spoliers sont les mêmes que pour le reste de la série.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de la série Doctor Who sont l'entière propriété de la BBC et de leurs créateurs.**

**Bêtas : Encore une fois, merci à Idwy et Rose1978 pour avoir partagée l'aventure de l'écriture et de la mise en place de l'histoire, m'avoir conseillé et inspiré, nos discussions et nos partages à propos de cette fiction à l'écriture particulièrement prenante ! Vos relectures ont été primordiales! Vous êtes géniales les filles! Vraiment, merci, merci, merci!**

**Notes : L'histoire se passe dans un univers parallèle à celui que nous connaissons dans le whoniverse. Il s'agit là de la suite des aventures de Jenny. Pour conserver le mystère, je n'en dirai pas plus! Et pour plus d'infos temporelles, vous pouvez jeter un œil sur la timeline de Jenny!**

Il avait toujours su que ce qu'il allait avoir à faire allait être compliqué. Un devoir difficile aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais on le lui avait assuré, c'était ainsi que tout devait se passer. Le seul point important était que sa « cible » ne devait rien savoir de ses intentions finales. Et s'il pouvait être entièrement lui-même, il devait lui cacher qui il était. Un vrai paradoxe, pratiquement impossible à surmonter !

Il y était pourtant parvenu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé tomber amoureux de celle qui devait changer le futur en mourant. C'était pourtant ce qui était censé arriver. Non ! Ce qui devait arriver ! « Un point fixe ! » Lui avait-on dit des milliers de fois. Il savait comment cela s'était passé. On le lui avait répété à tant de reprises, raconté sous tellement d'angles différents par différents témoins. Des êtres proches, de la famille. Il avait confiance en eux. Et il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Depuis son adolescence, il savait que ce jour viendrait où il devrait se trouver là. Il faisait partie intégrante de l'histoire. Partie intégrante du futur en marche.

Mais maintenant que lui même vivait ce moment. Maintenant qu'il était à genoux sur cette place, devant cette petite église, maintenant qu'il pleurait devant celle qu'il aimait, absolument tout ce qui avait pu lui être raconté n'était plus que lointains murmures. Folies. Tortures. Tous ces témoins de si bonne foi savaient-ils à quel point c'était terrible ? À quel point ses sentiments à l'égard de celle qui reposait maintenant dans ses bras avaient évolués en une nuit ? La douleur était telle qu'il ne savait si il allait pouvoir poursuivre ce qu'il devait faire... Comment allait-il pouvoir ne serait-ce que tenir sur ses jambes ?

Ça ne faisait pas partie du deal. Pas partie de sa mission. Pas ces sentiments nouveaux. Pas cet amour inconditionnel né d'une rencontre préparée. On lui avait demandé l'impossible en toute connaissance de cause... Et maintenant...

Le monde s'était effondré quand il l'avait vu tomber du toit de cette petite église... Une plaie béante s'était ouverte en son cœur, et la voir ainsi s'éteindre sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit... Comment pouvait-il rester à la regarder mourir maintenant que son cœur ne battait que pour elle ? Sa peine grandissante lui coupait toute capacité de réfléchir ou d'agir.

L'incendie, il s'en moquait, la foule, il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui lui importait était là, entre ses bras. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Mais comment y arriver alors que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. L'amour, ce sentiment dévastateur, avait tout changé. Pourquoi personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Parce qu'il devait l'expérimenter dans la douleur ? L'amour fait mal... Oh oui, oui, il le savait, l'avait déjà entendu trop de fois... Ses parents avaient souffert à cause de lui et s'étaient mutuellement guéris... Mais pas comme ça... Pas de cette manière... Il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait toujours su qu'il devrait remplir sa mission. C'était son devoir ! Son acte de bravoure envers l'univers. Il était un chevalier et s'était forgé une armure aussi dure que l'acier en sachant qu'il serait confronté à une mort inévitable. Pire, il serait celui qui guiderait sa cible vers cette mort... Mais ces instants passés auprès d'elle avait fait évoluer raison et sentiments. Il n'était plus le même. Son armure avait fondu sous la chaleur de cet amour naissant. Et maintenant, elle se brisait, ne devenant que poussière, s'envolant au vent avec les restes de la ville en cendre. Son cœur était mis à nu, arraché à vif. Depuis qu'il avait cru perdre Jenny dans la cave, il avait compris que ce qui allait devoir se produire allait lui être presque impossible à supporter...

Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas le « presque » qui était important ? Et si cette douleur était celle qui allait permettre au futur de prendre forme ? Et si son amour devenait ce qui le guiderait dans la suite des événements ! Peut-être bien... Mais sa douleur était tellement forte, tellement déchirante en cet instant, il lui était impossible de penser correctement. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose et c'était à elle, sa Jenny...

Lorsqu'elle lui lança ce dernier regard, plein de désir et de tendresse, son cœur se réchauffa. Une minuscule étincelle. Assez pour sentir ce besoin de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Et assez pour commencer à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Assez pour savoir comment il devait agir à ce moment précis. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, tendrement. Elle était brisée entre ses bras, il pouvait le sentir. Pourtant, pour lui, il lui restait assez de force pour lui rendre ce baiser qu'il lui offrait.

Ce fut quand elle cessa de répondre à ce doux contact qu'il comprit que c'était fini. Il l'éloigna de son visage, elle avait les yeux fermés, quiconque aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait, mais il savait... Et ne put retenir un cri qui ébranla le silence de la place. Il s'effondra sur son corps sans vie, il la serra contre lui et la berça tendrement. Plus un son, plus un mot ne parvenait à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. S'il s'était écouté, il serait resté là, se laissant partir à ses côtés. Ses lèvres continuaient de déposer des baisers sur sa joue écorchée. Et quelques larmes incontrôlables s'écoulaient sur ses propres joues avant de tomber sur le T-shirt de sa bien-aimée. Il l'avait perdue, et s'était perdu avec elle. Il ne pourrait plus lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait, et la folie de l'Homme la lui avait arrachée. C'était pourtant ce qui était censé arriver. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Et son travail n'était pas terminé. Mais comment pouvait-il y arriver maintenant qu'il la voyait contre lui, telle une poupée désarticulée.

Pourtant, son devoir devait passer par cette phase. Et l'amour lui permettait de passer à la suivante. Par amour, il était capable de tout. Il pouvait dépasser la barrière de la mort. Pour elle, il se sentait capable de le faire. D'aller de l'avant et terminer cette mission. Il se sentait capable de se relever, de mettre un pied devant l'autre et achever ce qui lui avait été demandé !

Au loin, il entendait le Docteur hurler de rage contre la foule. Il comprit qu'il était temps de calmer la situation. Et le seul moyen était de lui rappeler ce qui venait de se passer. Seul l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Jenny était capable de calmer la rage du Docteur comme son amour venait de lui redonner courage. La douleur et la peine étaient plus violentes, plus désagréables, mais plus saines que la haine. Elles le pousseraient dans la bonne direction. Et Matty le savait, car c'étaient elles qui le retenait de foncer dans la foule pour se battre à mains nues contre ceux qui venaient de lui arracher le cœur.

« Docteur... Docteur, on ne peut pas la laisser là... Docteur... » Murmura Matty.

A travers ses yeux humides, il vit le visage du Docteur se tourner vers lui et s'adoucir. Il savait qu'il avait réussi. Qu'il avait trouvé les mots qu'il fallait. Il regarda le Docteur, s'écarta de Jenny et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que c'était à lui de le faire. Il quitta la place avec les « Enfants du temps » et Maître Stuart. Il ne remarqua pas les regards appuyés que ce dernier posait sur lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison du Maître, Matty ne pleurait plus. Il restait prostré, tête baissée, mais ce n'était qu'apparence. Il sentait qu'il avait trouvé la force de continuer, pour elle, grâce à elle, grâce à Jenny. Le décompte était lancé, il connaissait la suite, savait que le temps lui était compté. Lorsque Mickey aurait définitivement quitté la maison, il ne lui resterait plus longtemps pour agir. Il savait ce qui se passerait s'il ne réussissait pas sa mission. Ou plutôt non, il ne le savait pas, et ne le saurait sûrement jamais, car la face du monde en serait changée.

Ces dernières secondes lui semblèrent interminables. L'idée du Docteur, les supplications de Rose, la fuite et la poursuite et enfin, le départ de Mickey dans un dernier :

« Je suis désolé, je... »

Cette phrase était le déclencheur. Si Matty avait pu douter d'avoir vécu l'histoire telle qu'elle devait se passer, ces derniers mots le lui avait révélé et avait fait envoler toute bribe d'hésitation.

Il se redressa. Il était l'heure.

« Maître, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! » Dit-il presque durement.

Maître Stuart s'éloigna et Matty se retrouva seul avec Jenny.

Il s'approcha du corps étendu sur la couchette, étonnement paisible et détendu :

« L'avenir est en marche, mon amour ! » Murmura-t-il en caressant d'une main les cheveux de sa bien aimée.

Mais de son autre main, comme si celle-ci agissait d'elle-même en un mouvement maintes fois répété, il agrippa le pendentif brillant autour de la jeune fille. D'un clic, il l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur brillait un minuscule objet d'un blanc nacré. Un fragment de coquille d'œuf. Il l'attrapa et s'éloigna de Jenny. Sa main tremblait un peu tandis qu'il regardait le morceau aux bords émoussés.

Maître Stuart revint précipitamment, un flacon empli d'un liquide aux reflets bleutés et une petite trousse grise dans les mains. Lui aussi tremblait.

« Merci William, maintenant, laissez moi seul, je vous prie. » Dit Matty en lui prenant les objets.

Puis il lui ferma quasiment la porte au nez et s'approcha de la table petite table en bois qui faisait office de chevet.

Il inspira un grand coup et regarda ses mains tremblantes. Si son cerveau savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire, son corps était encore chamboulé par les événements récents. Il devait le maîtriser. Et il devait se dépêcher.

Son oreille guettait tout bruit suspect tandis qu'il incorporait le morceau de coquille à la solution bleutée. Il ne savait ce qu'il entendrait s'il ratait. Le Tardis ? Ou peut être rien ? Qui sait s'il existerait. Peut- être disparaîtrait-il simplement de cette pièce laissant le corps de Jenny étendu seul, à jamais. Non, il ne le saurait jamais, parce qu'il allait y arriver. Il sortit une seringue étonnement longue de la trousse et l'empli du mélange nacré.

Jamais le temps ne lui avait semblé aussi étrange, presque vibrant. Il s'assit sur le bord de la couchette et passa la main devant les yeux. Un voile de chaleur, un nuage de poussière, certainement du à l'incendie, lui brouillait la vision. Et il voulait y voir pleinement maintenant qu'il entrait dans la phase dont personne ne lui avait jamais parlé !


	2. La renaissance

La chute n'avait pas été longue, et la douleur quasi inexistante. Elle n'avait pas bien compris ce qui s'était passé, juste cette sensation de déséquilibre avant le vide. Mais elle venait de sauver la ville de Londres. Et elle était entourée de ceux qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer plus belle mort. Le destin l'avait mené ici et c'était donc ici que tout prendrait fin.

« Tout va bien ! » Avait-elle dit.

Et elle le pensait. Tout allait bien. Et même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait après, elle n'avait pas peur. Une aventure de plus, voilà tout. C'était vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. Certes, elle était un peu triste de quitter toutes ces personnes. Mais c'était ainsi et elle ne pouvait choisir qu'il en soit autrement. Les seules choses qu'elle désirait vraiment avant de s'en aller, c'était revoir son Docteur une dernière fois – et il était là-, et que Matty lui offre un nouveau moment de plénitude et une dose de courage pour affronter l'inconnu. D'un regard, il avait compris et avait déposé sur ses lèvres un baiser qui l'avait réchauffé toute entière avant qu'elle ne plonge dans le noir.

Maintenant commençait le vrai mystère. Mais ça ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. Rien ne pouvait lui permettre de savoir ce qui était vraiment censé arriver. Personne n'était jamais revenu de là où elle se trouvait maintenant pour en parler. Alors comment savoir ? Était-ce normal ? Pas de lumière, pas de personnes chères au bout d'un tunnel. Juste une fraction de seconde dans le noir avant d'expérimenter cette nouvelle sensation... Non, pas une sensation, des milliers, des plus infimes vibrations des atomes de l'air aux mouvements des planètes tout autour d'elle... Il faisait toujours noir, mais, ses pensées étaient plus claires que jamais. Et c'était agréable... Non pas agréable... Grisant. Oui! C'était le mot. Grisant !

Mais d'un coup, était arrivée la douleur, le coup de poignard en plein cœur... Mais avait-elle encore un cœur ?... Non... Non, pas un, Deux ! Mais peu importe... Comment pouvait-elle avoir mal ? Était-ce une vraie douleur, ou juste une de ces sensations nouvelles... En tout cas, celle-ci n'était pas très agréable... Quoique, la douleur était passée rapidement... Et une nouvelle chaleur l'avait envahie. Douce, caressante... Pourtant suivie d'une nouvelle vague de douleur... Intense...

Son esprit hurlait, mais aucun son ne lui parvenait... Pas de sa propre bouche en tout cas... Il y avait pourtant une voix... Elle connaissait cette voix... Elle aimait cette voix. La douleur était toujours là, mais plus supportable, tant qu'elle se concentrait sur cette voix. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, lointain, mais tendre et réconfortant.

Ce fut alors qu'elle comprit. La douleur était bien réelle. Son corps n'était que souffrance. Mais elle diminuait lentement en une vague de chaleur qui se propageait au plus profond d'elle.

Son corps restait immobile, mais son esprit se sentait léger... Et ces impressions étranges, ces vibrations dans l'air, elle les sentait toujours... Tout autour d'elle... Encore plus puissantes, comme si son corps résonnait au rythme de l'univers. Mais ce n'était pas que dans l'air, c'était plus intense, plus bizarre... Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait nommer, car elle n'avait aucun nom pour le décrire. Aucun être humain n'avait encore expérimenté cette sensation. Était-ce la mort ? Était-elle un fantôme ? Mais les fantômes n'existent pas ?

Alors quoi ?

La réponse était là, sur le bout de la langue... Mais elle refusait de sortir. Son esprit était clair mais ses souvenirs étaient embrouillés. Elle essayait de remettre sa mémoire en ordre...

Quand soudain, ce fut l'illumination...

*****

Le geste avait été simple, rapide, presque trop mécanique. Mais il était synonyme de futur. Ça ne lui avait pas été agréable à faire. Pourtant, cela avait été l'instant le plus beau de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. C'était sa destinée que de se trouver ici et maintenant. Il l'avait toujours su, et à présent, Matty savait aussi qu'il avait réussi. Et ce même si rien encore ne s'était produit. Il savait que ça avait marché. Il tenait toujours la seringue en main, droite au dessus de la poitrine de Jenny. Elle était vide à présent, plus une seule goutte d'extrait bleuté ne se trouvait dedans. Il avait injecté jusqu'à la dernière molécule de ce produit directement dans un de ses cœurs.

Et il était maintenant immobile au dessus de son corps toujours sans réaction. Pourtant, il savait, sans vraiment comprendre comment, que ça avait marché. Mais il était un peu effrayé... Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi qu'il devait attendre maintenant... Serait-ce doux ou violent ? Allait-il devoir être sur ses gardes ou...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage. Une lueur dorée avait soudain envahi la chambre. S'il n'avait pas su ce que cela signifiait, il aurait pu croire que l'incendie était reparti. Mais la lumière ne venait pas de dehors... Elle venait de Jenny. Elle irradiait de cet éclat d'or. Son corps brillait de mille feux. Une vapeur toute aussi dorée se dégageait de tous les pores de sa peau. Elle était toujours là, allongée, immobile, une sainte auréolée d'or.

Cela dura quelques minutes. Matty ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était mis à lui parler. Il lui chuchotait que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il était là, avec elle, pour elle, et qu'il ne la laisserait pas. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Il ne savait si elle pouvait même entendre ses mots... Elle était si fragile, c'était un moment si délicat. Mais qu'importe, ils sortaient sans qu'il y pense vraiment, la seule à qui il pensait à cet instant, c'était Jenny. Et elle était là, nimbée d'une aura scintillante et dorée.

La vapeur se dissipa enfin... Elle s'était régénérée.

Jenny était toujours allongée là, toujours paisible, ses cheveux étalés en une auréole... Vraiment une sainte, pensa-t-il.

Mais une sainte maculée de sang. Lui n'avait pas disparu.

« Monsieur ? Tout se passe comme prévu ? » Demanda la voix tendue de Maître Stuart à travers la porte.

« Oui ! » Dit simplement Matty.

Il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés en cet instant. Une réaction quelque peu égoïste... quoique, non, c'était mieux ainsi. Pour le moment ! Maintenant que c'était fait, il entrait en terrain inconnu. Et cette idée qui le tiraillait... Jenny serait-elle toujours la même, à l'intérieur, celle qu'il avait rencontré, celle qu'il s'était mis à aimer ?

Il se retourna vers Jenny. Elle respirait, lentement, paisiblement. C'était fait, il avait...


	3. La révélation

Une poigne de fer venait de lui agripper le bras.

« Le temps... Le temps, c'est le temps... Non, c'est plus... Il vient... Non, il est venu, que... Je … Matty... » S'écria Jenny.

Elle était paniquée, terrorisée.

« Calme toi, Jenny, calme toi, tout va bien ! » Dit-il en lui caressant le bras.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien, non... Je... »

Et Jenny repoussa Matty avec une force impressionnante, se recroquevillant à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un coin près de la petite cheminée éteinte. Et elle se prit la tête dans les mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Matty savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, oui, il le savait, mais quoi ? Jenny semblait si désemparée. Tellement chamboulée.

_« Il y a de quoi après être... Après ce qui vient de se passer... »_ Pensa-t-il.

« Arrête Matty ! » Cria-t-elle dans son coin en sanglotant.

« Mais arrêter quoi, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! Je t'en prie » La supplia-t-il.

« De penser, arrête de penser ! » S'écria-t-elle en se balançant toujours plus vite.

Il ne posa pas de questions. Il s'approcha d'elle et voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa mais il insista. Elle se débattit, mais il lui résista avec douceur. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à fredonner. Un air de son enfance, que sa maman lui avait toujours chanté. Au bout de quelques instants, Jenny se calma. Elle ferma les yeux, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce n'était plus elle qui se balançait, c'était lui qui la berçait au rythme de la chanson.

Et elle se détendit entre ses bras.

« Là, tout va bien, tout va bien se passer ! » Lui murmura-t-il.

Jenny était figée dans une position peu confortable mais qui lui permettait d'entendre le cœur de Matty battre au rythme de la chanson qu'il continuait de fredonner. Elle se sentait mieux près de lui. La chanson, et les battements de son cœur, lui rappelaient qu'elle était sur Terre, bien accrochée à son port d'attache qu'était devenu le corps du jeune homme. Elle avait la sensation que si elle s'en éloignait, elle sombrerait dans un mélange de sensations inconnues et déroutantes. Qu'elle s'y perdrait pour ne plus jamais en revenir. Comment avaient-elles pu lui sembler si grisantes quelques secondes avant ? Non, des heures ? Non, le temps... Le temps n'était plus comme d'habitude, si présent, et pourtant, si différent... Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Matty... Qui continuait de fredonner. Elle savait qu'il le ferait aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin, et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce dont elle avait envie.

On frappa à la porte. Jenny sursauta comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu son plus terrifiant.

« Chuuut » La rassura Matty en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Monsieur ? »

« Pas maintenant William... »

Il sentait le corps de Jenny entre ses bras, il s'était mis à trembler... Puis soudain...Il vit une lueur jaune sortir de sa bouche en une volute de fumée...

« Matty, qu'est-ce que... ? Je ne comprends... Matty ? » Demanda-t-elle, terrifiée.

« Chuuut. Tout va bien... Tout est normal... »

« Mais... Non, ce n'est pas... C'est...C'est impossible ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle frissonnait encore.

Matty s'efforçait de ne pas y penser trop « fort ». Il devait lui parler, sans la brusquer :

« Jenny, il faut que tu saches quelque chose... »

Elle le regardait de ses yeux verts brillants. Matty se rendit compte, ses mains, son visage, il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de lui ôter tout ce sang...

« Jenny, il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit... Quelque chose... Qui devait se passer !... Tu es... » Mais Matty ne put continuer.

« Je suis morte ! » Compléta-t-elle d'une petite voix, le corps toujours tremblant.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Mais ce n'était pas la fin... Jenny ! J'étais là pour... Je devais faire quelque chose, c'était mon devoir, je devais te sauver ! »

Elle le regardait, suppliante :

« Je t'ai aidé à redevenir toi-même... Celle que tu es depuis toujours. »

Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire. Elle le savait, mais redoutait de l'entendre. C'était tellement impossible, tellement...

« Jenny ! Tu es une Timelady ! »

Elle secoua la tête sans quitter Matty du regard.

« N'aie pas peur, ma Jenny...Ce n'est pas si terrible... Ce n'est pas... »

Elle respirait rapidement, le regard totalement perdu, elle tentait d'assimiler la nouvelle. Non, ce n'était pas terrible, mais c'était tellement... Improbable. Elle avait toujours été humaine, aussi loin qu'elle se le rappelait... Et ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être ce qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être qui la dérangeait. Ça changeait tout... Et c'était tellement...

Elle tremblait toujours. Matty fini par la rapprocher de lui, et elle se laissa faire...

« Comment ? » Murmura-t-elle entre ses bras.

« Comment quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Comment as-tu fais ? »

« La coquille d'œuf, sur Tropica II, tu te souviens... »

Elle hocha la tête...

« ... Mélangée à un composé que je ne connais pas. Il m'a été donné par... »

« Non... Tais-toi !... Tu ne dois pas m'en dire plus ! » Dit-elle sèchement en se reculant.

Il obéit, et elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, se blottissant entre ses bras.


	4. La réflexion

C'était vraiment une nouvelle dure à assimiler. Une Dame du temps. Elle était vraiment une Dame du temps. Le Zjarr avait raison... Avait-il toujours su ? Non... C'était imposs... Non mais comment pouvait-elle encore penser que quelque chose puisse être impossible après ça ? Elle ne se demandait même pas qui pouvait réellement être Matty pour savoir tout ça. Il était évident que le jeune homme n'était pas celui qu'il avait prétendu être depuis le début. Mais ce n'était pas important. Elle se remettait entre ses mains. Il semblait savoir où il allait et elle... Elle se sentait tellement... Tout en elle était différent... Et pourtant, non, elle était toujours elle, toujours la même, les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes émotions, la même... Et mais ? La même... Physiquement ? Une régénération... Elle venait de se régénérer... Elle devait avoir changé !

Elle était encore contre Matty, sa présence lui permettait de mettre ses idées au clair mais s'éloigna subitement :

« Matty ! Il me faut un miroir ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Il faut que je me vois... Que je vois... A quoi je ressemble ! »

« Non, il ne vaut mieux pas ! » Affirma Matty, mais son visage était rayonnant.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis aussi horrible que ça ? J'ai changé à ce point ? » S'effraya-t-elle.

« Oh... Oh non, ce n'est pas ça, mon cœur, tu es toujours aussi... Tu es magnifique... Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tu es... »

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu rassurée mais toujours impatiente.

Il attrapa les mains de Jenny et lui montra ses doigts recouverts de sang.

« Ça serait mieux de nettoyer tout ça avant que tu ne te vois, ma chérie ! »

Elle regarda, effrayée.

« Ça n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air, rassures toi, c'est juste que, eh bien... »

Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis sa... Sa quoi exactement... Sa renaissance ? Oui, ça sonnait bien. Plus fort qu'une régénération... Plus surprenante, plus impossible. C'était étrange, et déconcertant. Comme si chaque petit détail de sa vie allait devenir une première fois.

Il l'aida à se relever. Elle ne se sentait pas encore très stable sur ses jambes, il la guida doucement vers la couchette.

« Je reviens dans deux minutes ! » Lui murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Elle sourit à nouveau. Un sourire timide, mais sincère et plus détendu. Matty quitta la pièce en lui rendant son sourire.

Maître Stuart était assis juste derrière la porte. Il se releva dès que Matty fut entré dans le petit couloir.

« Monsieur Jo... ?! »

« Tout va bien, William ! Tout s'est passé comme prévu ! » Le rassura Matty.

Maître Stuart souffla puis reprit :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

« J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'eau chaude s'il vous plaît... Et après, si vous pouviez faire un peu de thé... »

« Bien sur Monsieur ! »

« Merci Maître ! »

Maître Stuart s'éloigna vers la cuisine et Matty rejoignit sa petite chambre à l'étage. Fouillant sous son lit, il sortit un sac contenant des vêtements. Sur le côté, il ouvrit une poche à fermeture éclair, en sortant un objet long et argenté ressemblant étrangement à un certain tournevis sonique. Il le replaça dans la poche, attrapa le petit miroir posé sur un bureau visiblement trop moderne pour être d'époque, le glissa à la ceinture de son pantalon et descendit rapidement pour retourner auprès de Jenny.

Jenny n'était pas très rassurée de voir Matty sortir. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule. Elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère. De ne plus se connaître. Elle savait, ressentait qu'elle n'avait pas fondamentalement changé, mais tout ça était si récent. Elle n'avait pas encore l'esprit tout à fait clair. Son esprit était retourné, ses souvenirs restaient flous et revenaient par vagues. Pourtant, elle ressentait l'instant présent avec une telle précision que s'en était effrayant. Sans parler du futur. Ces milliers de futurs qui se présentaient à elle, certains extrêmement agréables, d'autres particulièrement terrifiants. Certains étaient étrangement basiques. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel de ces possibles étaient celui qui adviendrait.

Elle s'était recroquevillée sur la couchette, fixant la porte avec espoir. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'expérimenter ses nouvelles capacités toute seule. Elle aurait aimé que le Docteur soit là. Lui saurait. Lui pourrait l'aider. Et pourtant, lorsque Matty était là, elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle se sentait bien et en confiance auprès de lui. Elle se contrôlait mieux lorsqu'il restait à ses côtés.

Depuis qu'il était parti -et il n'était pourtant pas loin- elle avait eu la sensation de perdre une partie d'elle-même. Déjà qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait celle qu'elle avait toujours pensé être, se sentir éloignée de lui la rendait nerveuse. Elle se rendit soudain compte de ce qui lui manquait vraiment. Plus que sa présence, c'était la conscience de Matty qui l'avait quittée. Depuis qu'elle avait repris vie, il avait toujours été là. C'était sa voix qui l'avait guidé et réconforté alors qu'elle était dans le noir, aux prises avec une douleur intense et dévorante. Et depuis son éveil, elle l'avait senti directement dans sa tête. Ses pensées, une présence plus forte, plus directe que toutes celles qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. C'était très intime, un peu déroutant, mais étonnement rassurant. Et depuis qu'il était parti, ce contact s'était estompé. Elle voulait retrouver cette présence, cette connexion psychique. Elle voulait retrouver ce confort qui la rassurait.

Elle était assise sur la couchette, ses bras entourant ses genoux. La tête posée sur ses mains, elle regardait la porte qui restait obstinément fermée. Le temps lui semblait étrange. Les secondes s'écoulaient-elles plus lentement pour un Seigneur du temps ? Non, impossible, le temps est immuable, il ne peut être ralenti ou accéléré. Pas sur Terre en tout cas. Il peut être modifié, mais on ne peut arrêter son cours. Il est tel un torrent, coulant indéfiniment vers l'avant. Mais ce n'était pas ses sens de Timelady qui lui donnaient cette impression. C'était autre chose, une sensation nouvelle elle aussi, mais beaucoup plus conventionnelle... Beaucoup plus humaine... Elle lui venait de son passé, de sa vie précédente... Et était destinée uniquement à Matty. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle le voulait près d'elle. Elle avait déjà aimé, et elle avait toujours été aimée, mais cet amour était nouveau, enivrant, une puissance qui pouvait déplacer des montagnes. Bon, d'accord, encore une fois, c'était très conventionnel, mais elle avait besoin de conventionnel en ce moment, de ce côté terre à terre qui lui rappelait qu'elle était toujours la même. C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait pour surmonter ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. L'amour était arrivé parfaitement au bon moment...

Mais ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler. Tout son corps était secoué. Ce surplus d'énergie en elle cherchait à nouveau à sortir. Et cette fois-ci, elle était seule, et ça la terrifiait. Mais ce qui la terrifiait par dessus tout, c'était que cette crise lui rappelait qu'elle n'était plus humaine. Pour la première fois, elle ressentait le conflit émotionnel du Docteur. Si elle n'était plus humaine, comment pouvait-elle espérer passer sa vie avec Matty ? La mort lui semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus facile à accepter que cette nouvelle existence immortelle. Elle poussa un cri déchirant.


	5. L'amour

Matty entra exactement au même instant. Laissant tomber le sac au sol, il se précipita et entoura Jenny de ses bras

«Je suis désolée Matty, je suis tellement désolée... » S'écria-t-elle.

« Désolée de quoi, ma chérie? » Demanda-t-il déconcerté.

« Désolée pour toi, désolée pour nous... »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je... Tu... »

Jenny ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle s'était retrouvée submergée par cette couverture d'amour que Matty avait rapporté avec lui. Elle en avait oublié cette énergie qui luttait pour sortir. Oublié ce changement radical qui venait de lui arriver. Il la tenait dans ses bras mais plus que tout, c'était l'amour qu'il dégageait que Jenny ressentait. Ça lui faisait un peu peur. Peur de ne pas pouvoir continuer... Peur de... Non, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Et elle n'avait plus peur. Ces sentiments si puissants l'avaient soudain recouvert et l'avaient subitement apaisée. L'amour ne se contrôle pas. La sensation de bien-être, de se retrouver entre les bras de Matty, avait fait s'évaporer toute cette crainte. Elle se sentait capable de tout... Et surtout d'aimer.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler, Jenny, mais tu n'as pas à être désolée... Susurra Matty, c'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé ! Je... Je savais ce qui allait se passer, et... J'ai... Je suis responsable de tous ces changements...C'est si déstabilisant, je m'en doute, mais... »

« Non Matty, je comprends, j'ai tout compris, lui dit-elle en souriant timidement, je...Tu comprends, tes pensées sont tellement fortes. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Que c'était ce qui devait se passer... Ne t'en veux pas... Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis tellement heureuse que ce soit toi, tellement heureuse que tu sois là ! »

La voix de Jenny diminuait à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle termina dans un murmure :

« Je t'aime ! »

Ses derniers mots n'étaient plus qu'un souffle mais ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui de Matty. Et elle attira la tête du jeune homme vers la sienne puis l'embrassa.


	6. Le second souffle

Des coups à la porte les rappelèrent à l'instant présent. L'espace d'une seconde, ils étaient parti si loin que les dernières heures n'étaient plus.

Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Maître Stuart qui apportait ce que Matty lui avait demandé. Mais ces quatre coups les avaient ramenés sur Terre un peu violemment.

Matty s'était levé et dirigé vers la porte. Jenny était restée immobile sur la couchette, reprenant son souffle après cet instant hors du temps. Elle ne savait si c'était une bonne idée ou non, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que ça lui avait fait du bien. Pour la première fois depuis sa renaissance, elle se sentait bien. L'amour, le plus puissant moteur de la vie. Il était la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas tant changé. Le futur s'ouvrait à nouveau devant eux, et qu'importe, si, avec lui, suivaient les mystères de sa nouvelle nature à découvrir. Ce n'était que le début, tous deux le savaient, mais tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, ils parviendraient à tout surmonter.

Matty s'était levé dans une sorte d'état second. Elle l'aimait. Jenny l'aimait. Elle lui avait dit. C'était si inattendu, et si bon. Il ouvrit la porte et prit machinalement le plateau que Maître Stuart avait apporté. Mais il refusa une fois de plus de le laisser entrer. Cette fois-ci, c'était un peu moins égoïste. Il comprenait que Jenny était encore fragile et sensible. Ses nouvelles capacités lui permettaient beaucoup de choses, mais elle en était encore au stade de la découverte. Elle risquait fort de se laisser surpasser par un afflux de pensées, ce qui pourrait lui être particulièrement désagréable. Tout semblait aller dans la bonne direction. _Parfaitement dans la bonne direction_, soupira Matty. Pas question de risquer une régression. Il espérait vraiment que le plus dur était passé. Quoiqu'il lui restait encore au moins une étape majeure qui risquait d'être délicate. Mais il y penserait plus tard, le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il devait penser à Jenny, et uniquement à elle. Ce qui, il devait bien l'avouer, ne lui était pas difficile. Elle l'aimait, et il l'aimait. Elle était devenue en quelques heures le leitmotiv qui faisait battre son cœur. Ce thème si agréable était passé par bien des variations. Mais l'arrangement actuel était certainement le plus romantique et le plus encourageant qu'il ait pu connaître depuis leur rencontre. Il espérait pouvoir l'apprécier un petit bout de temps. Et y puiser la force d'aborder la nouvelle étape de son travail le plus sereinement possible.

Avant de retourner auprès de Jenny, il demanda à Maître Stuart d'être vigilant. Au moindre événement insolite, il devait le prévenir. Maître Stuart tenta de demander ce qu'il entendait par « insolite » mais le jeune homme avait de nouveau fermé la porte.


	7. L'acceptation

Matty déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet. Il trempa une des serviettes blanches dans l'eau tiède de la bassine posée sur le plateau. Puis, sans un mot, prenant délicatement une main de Jenny, il retira doucement le sang séché qui s'y était déposé. Jenny le regarda faire sans dire un mot. Ce contact était étrange. Doux, caressant. Étonnement agréable et déroutant. Elle avait la sensation qu'il achevait cette renaissance et que c'était Matty qui, d'une certaine façon, lui offrait cette nouvelle vie en terminant cette mission.

Une main après l'autre, Matty élimina toute trace de cette nuit : Cendre, sang et larmes disparaissaient pour laisser place à une peau douce et claire très semblable à celle que Jenny avait toujours connue.

Quand il s'attaqua au visage, Jenny sentit ses cœurs battre plus vite. En retirant les vestiges de cette nuit, retirait-il également une part celle qu'elle avait été et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais ? Pourtant, cette sensation de caresse sur sa peau, la tendresse qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes, elle avait soudain davantage l'impression qu'il façonnait sous ses mains celle qu'elle était devenue en sa présence. Qui qu'elle soit devenue, il l'aimait comme elle était et lui permettait de reprendre une apparence décente que la violence de cette soirée avait altérée. Elle ferma les yeux.

Cet instant était si puissant. Tellement intime. Chacun des mouvements qu'il s'appliquait à faire lui rendait celle qu'il aimait. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Et bien qu'il aime son regard, il savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle se remettait entièrement à lui. Appréciait-elle cet instant autant que lui ? Où était-elle effrayée ? Probablement les deux. Elle n'avait pas à l'être. Elle était parfaite. Magnifique. Son sourire était éblouissant. Elle souriait d'ailleurs à cet instant. En était-elle consciente ?

Il aurait aimé prolonger ce moment indéfiniment, repousser l'instant où il la laisserait prendre le petit miroir. Mais ce moment, justement, approchait. Il se releva. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

«Tu trouveras des vêtements propres dans ce sac. Tout ce qu'il faut pour te changer. Je vais te laisser... Te changer. Appelle moi quand tu seras prête... »

« Non, je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas... »

« Je ne serai pas loin, juste derrière la porte, ma chérie, et si tu me parles, je t'entendrais ! »

Jenny se releva, appréciant le fait qu'elle arrive à tenir debout sans aide. Matty ouvrit la porte.

« Attends ! »

Il s'arrêta :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Approche-toi ! »

Il s'approcha.

« Je voudrais essayer quelque chose... » Dit-elle en prenant le bras de Matty.

Elle retira doucement le bandage qu'elle avait fait quelques heures avant... Dans une autre vie. Enfin, elle posa sa main dessus :

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je ne sais même pas si ça peut marcher mais... Si ça marche, ça serait dommage de gâcher... » Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une lumière dorée éclairait la peau du jeune homme. Quand elle retira sa paume, la brûlure avait entièrement disparue. Le surplus d'énergie régénératrice avait tout éliminé, ne laissant pas la moindre trace de cicatrice.

Matty releva la tête bouche bée :

« Mais ? Comment... ? »

« Pas de question, chéri ! » Et elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le mettre à la porte.


End file.
